The research proposed here is in two parts. The first emphasizes the development of new assessment devices for studying children and their families in the home. The development of these new methods is inspired by the recognition of a host of methodological problems inherent in traditional methods of naturalistic observation. The objective in this research endeavor is to develop procedures which are sufficiently sound, flexible and inexpensive to permit their use in many clinic and research settings. The anticipated product of this endeavor will be an inepensive and validated assessment package for use in child-famile research and clinical practice. The second area of research depends on the methods developed in the first area and relates directly to it. The objective here is to study the labeling of child deviance by parents. We seek to discover a model for establishing the determinants of parental satisfaction and dissatisfaction with children. This research on the labeling process involves determining how the parents' label of the child covaries over time with the child's behavior as well as with extraneous factors such as the parents' marital happiness and general mood. In other words, the results of this work will provide a method to establish to what extent a parent's perception of a child is related to his behavior and to what extent it is related to extraneous factors. This assessment leads to clinical intervention since it specifies for the clinician the appropriate objects of change.